fanpolisfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Fanfiction
'Fanfiction '''je jedna z kategorií fanouškovské tvorby vedle fanartu, fanvidea, fanhudby (viz. filk) a dalších. Fanfiction jsou produkty literární povahy – próza i poezie (Jenkins 1992). Fanfiction, jinak také fanfikce nebo jen FF, je literární dílo, které je odvozené od již existujícího originálního díla. Jedná se o nekomerční fanouškovskou tvorbu, která většinou neaspiruje na oficiální vydání a je šířena prostřednictvím internetu, fanconů a dalších fanouškovských setkání. Princip Při psaní fanfiction používá fanoušek postavy, prostředí a náměty z původního díla a tvoří pomocí nich vlastní příběh. Nejedná se tedy o kopii původního díla, nýbrž o dílo vlastní, které více nebo méně navazuje na původní dílo (knihu/film/seriál/počítačovou hru), rozvíjí ho nebo se pokouší o vysvětlení v kánonu (původním díle) nevysvětlených událostí a faktů. Kánon V angličtině ''canon ''je veškerý materiál související s originálním, tedy původním dílem, který je přijímán autory a fanoušky jako oficiální. Další informace související s původním dílem jsou považovány za nekánonické čili ''non-canon. Samotný pojem kánon vznikl v souvislosti s Sherlockem Holmesemhttp://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sherlock_Holmes od Sira Arthura Conana Doylahttp://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Conan_Doyle, neboť bylo nutno odlišit původní soubor povídek a románů psaných A.C. Doylem, a dalších románů a povídek, které byly sepsány jeho pokračovateli a knižně vydány. Pojem kánon se pak dále rozšířil na další, zvláště rozsáhlejší, fandomy, kterými jsou kupříkladu Star Trek nebo Star Wars. Historie FanFiction Za počátek fanfiction jsou považovány šedesátá léta 20. století, kdy fanoušci amerického sci-fi seriálu Star Trek začali psát a vzájemně si předávat první fanfiction. Tyto první fanfiction byly v tištěné formě, často také jako fanziny, a předávaly se osobně z ruky do ruky. S příchodem a rozvojem internetu a jeho přístupnosti všem fanfiction začaly být zveřejňovány na soukromých internetových stránkách, blozích a také byla zakládána řada rozsáhlejších fanfiction archívů. Nejznámějším a nejrozsáhlejším co se týče počtu povídek i souborů fandomu je FanFiction.net. Dobré je v této souvislosti zmínit, že psaní vlastních děl navazujících a souvisejících s dílem napsaným někým jiným není žádným novým fenoménem. Setkáváme se s ním kupříkladu právě u příběhů o Sherlocku Holmesovi, ale také u děl o Dobrém vojáku Švejkovi a mnoha dalších. Sám pojem fanfiction se vyvinul původně jako označení pro amatérské sci-fi povídky vycházející ve fanzinech v rámci sci-fi fandomu. Později se sci-fi fandom začal zaměřovat více na jednotlivé popkulturní fenomény jako je seriál Star Treck, Doctor Who nebo filmová série Star Wars. Vznikali fanziny zaměřené čistě na tyto díla a v rámci nich i fanfiction už ve významu, v jakém tento pojem známe dnes. Pro celý vývoj fanouškovského hnutí byl určující zejména vývoj ve fandomu Star Trek, kde se porpvé objevili takové fenomény jako filk, fanvid, fanseriál nebo slash. Moderní FanFiction Součastná fanfiction je publikována převážně na internetu, papírová podoba povídek ustupuje do pozadí a velkou oblibu mají zvláště soukromé blogy a weby, kde autoři samostatně nebo v malých kolektivech zveřejňují svoje povídky, nicméně ani velké archívy neztrácejí na popularitě. Jednou ze stále nejužívanějších předloh je Harry Potter od britské autorky J.K. Rowlingové, ale neméně velké popularitě se těší také Twilight nebo Sherlock BBC. Historie FanFiction v České republice Počátky české fanfiction lze hledat v příbězích jako byla už výše zmíněné pokračování příběhu o Dobrém vojáku Švejkovi. V devadesátých letech vyšla ve fanzinu Poutník povídka C. Biedermannové a J. Pavlíka, kde se Conan setká s posádkou Enterprise. Možná šlo o první fanfiction povídku v moderním slova smyslu. K opravdovému rozmachu české fanfiction došlo až s nástupem internetu. Podobný význam jako hrál na západě seriál Star Trek měl v České republice fandom Harry Potter, který byl v devadesátých letech asi nejvýraznějším popkulturním fenoménem. O historii dalšího vývoje fanfiction v rámci tohoto fandomu si můžete více přečíst v hesle Historie českého Harry Potter fandomu. V roce 2018 vychází první česká teoretická práce o fanfiction, kterou napsala Veronika Abbasová. Jmenuje se Fanfikce. Ženská literatura nového věku. Teoretická reflexe Od devadesátých let se objevují snahy ze strany akademické obce o zkoumání fenoménu fanfiction, potažmo celé fanouškovské kultury. Roku 1992 se objevily dvě přelomové práce, Textual Poachers od Henry Jenkinse a Enterprising Women od Camille Bacon-Smithové. Další brzy následovaly. * ABBASOVÁ, Veronika. Fanfikce. Ženská literatura nového věku. Praha: Univerzita Karlova, Filozofická fakulta, 2018. (print & pdf) * JENKINS, Henry. Textual Poachers. Television fans and participatory culture. New York: Routledge. 1992. * BACON-SMITH, Camille. Enterprising Women: Television Fandom and the Creation of Popular Myth. 1992. * PENLEY, Constance. NASA/Trek: Popular Science and Sex in America. New York: Verso.1997 * HARRIS, Cheryl. ALISON, Alexander, ed. Theorizing fandom: Fans, subculture and identity. Cresskill, NJ: Hampton Press.1998. * BACON-SMITH, Camille Science Fiction Culture. 2000. * PUGH, Sheenagh. The Democratic Genre. 2005. * PUGH, Sheenagh. The Erotic Space. 2006 * JENKINS, Henry. Convergence culture. New York: New York Univ. Press. 2006 * BUSSE, Kristina. HELLEKSON Karen. Fan Fiction and Community in the Age of Internet: New Essays. North Carolina: McFarland. Odkazy * FanFiction.net - Největší a nejčtenější světový archív fanfiction * Archive of Our Own - fanfiction archív * Společnost pro osvětu spisovatelů - Rady začínajícím autorům * FF deník - veřejně přístupný čtenářský deník fanoušků fanfictionKategorie:Fanfiction Zdroje Kategorie:Pojmy Kategorie:Druhy fanouškovských aktivit